their story
by nejihinas
Summary: um oneshot beeeeeeem longo. conta a história de mayu e itachi ao longo dos anos. (quase tudo é canon)


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto e os personagens desta fic pertencem a Masashi** **Kishimoto** , **_exceto alguns personagens originais_ , criados apenas para meu guilty pleasure ser satisfeito. **

**6 anos**

\- Ela é _mesmo_ uma Hyuga? Ela não parece como um deles!

\- É, olhe pros olhos dela. Eles não são perolados, acinzentados ou lilases, mas _verdes_. Eu nunca vi um Hyuga com olhos dessa cor.

\- E esse cabelo? Pensava que todos os Hyuga tivessem cabelos escuros, mas ela é tão... loura!

\- Talvez ela seja adotada. É, eu tenho certeza que foi isso que...

Mayu acertou o menino antes que ele terminasse sua frase. Aqueles idiotas! Eles nunca se calavam?

Ela ativou seu Byakugan para ver o fluxo de chakra deles, então ela pode acertá-los e fazer com que eles sentissem dores pelo resto do dia.

Ou ela poderia tentar algum genjutsu. Ela esteve treinando, mas não estava tão preparada.

 _Esse taijutsu do clã Hyuga está bom o suficiente para você?_ Ela sentia vontade de gritar, mas se conteve. Aqueles garotos não valiam seu esforço ou seu discurso; eles só queriam alguém para infernizar.

\- Isso foi bem legal.

Todos se viraram quando ele falou. Certo, o garoto descolado.

\- Você acha que sim, Itachi-sama?

\- Não me chame assim.

\- Eu posso me defender sozinha, obrigada. – ela disse, tentando não olhar na direção dele. Ele era bonitinho, mas eles não tinham se falado ainda, e ela não queria que a primeira vez fosse daquele jeito.

\- Eu sei que você pode. – ele disse, com um sorriso. – Então, esse é o estilo Hyuga?

\- Itachi está falando com a garota estranha. – ela ouviu alguém cochichar, fazendo com que ela ficasse irritada de novo.

Certo, ela já aturara o suficiente. Ela queria bater em alguma coisa – e _m alguém_. Fingindo que não escutara ou vira os garotos, ela se afastou deles e saiu da academia ninja.

\- Ei, você! Espere aí!

\- Por que está me seguindo? Volte para seu fã clube!

\- Oh, eles? Não, obrigado. – Itachi não parecia estar ali para tirar sarro dela. Na verdade, ele parecia ser bem gentil.

Ela já o odiava.

\- Então, eu vejo que você já pode usar seu Byakugan. Isso é incrível. Eu queria já ter despertado meu Sharingan também. – ele estava _corando_?

\- Então, o grande Itachi-sama não é tão perfeito, afinal, hein?

\- Isso vai ser algo recorrente? Eu não quero que as pessoas me chamem assim.

\- Por que você está falando comigo? Não sou tão popular com os garotos, como você.

\- Eu estive observando você. – ele disse, sorrindo. – Você parecia legal, então eu esperei até que pudesse conversar com você.

 _Ele até que é bonitinho_. Ela se perguntou se ele só estava sendo educado porque ele era assim com todo mundo. Ela queria ser sua amiga, mas jamais imaginou que eles falariam um com o outro, ou que ele sabia quem ela era.

\- Você quer almoçar comigo? – ele perguntou, com os olhos fechados ao sorrir.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas só porque estou realmente com fome.

 **16 anos**

O inimigo estava por perto, ela podia sentir. Por sorte, ela foi capaz de agarrar uma kunai e se preparar para o ataque. Ela não seria pega de surpresa.

Ela sentiu a presença de Itachi antes que ele falasse alguma coisa.

Que diabos, como ela sentira falta dele.

\- Perdoe-me pela demora. Akatsuki poderia...

\- Eu sei. Você precisa desempenhar seu papel. – ela deixou cair a kunai que estava segurando, fingindo que estava entediada. – E então, como foi?

\- O que? – ele perguntou, olhando para ela com certa admiração, por algum motivo.

\- Matar todo mundo. Desculpe. Deve ter sido difícil, eu não deveria ter falado assim, de maneira tão fria.

Bem, não era como se Itachi se importasse com seu clã. Ele claramente amava seu irmão e seus pais, apesar de todo o superficialismo e egoísmo. E ele amava Shisui... mas os outros?

 _Você tem de prometer..._

Ela se lembrava das palavras dele no dia em que ele matara seu clã. Ela também se lembrava de suas lágrimas quando ele lhe contara que teria que matar os próprios pais, mas que valeria a pena pela vida de Sasuke.

 _Se Danzo-sama descobrir que você sabe sobre isso, ele te matará. Entendeu?_

Por que diabos então ele lhe contara tudo aquilo?

Porque ela sabia como era fazer parte de uma família problemática. Esse era o motivo.

\- Você não tem de me responder. – ela acrescentou, depois de um tempo. – Eu sinto muito que eu tenha... Perdoe-me. Itachi-sama.

\- Cale a boca, não me chame assim. – ele sorria, apesar de tudo. Ela podia ver sua bandana agora. O símbolo da aldeia estava arranhado, outra prova de que ele tinha deixado Konoha. – Eu sempre odiei.

As pessoas costumavam chama-lo assim na época da academia. Izumi, particularmente, ficava corada toda vez que falava o nome dele.

Izumi...

Ela a odiara por um tempo. Não aquele ódio profundo que os adultos dividem com seus inimigos. Apenas um ódio bobo de garotas que competiam pela atenção de um garoto.

\- É. Foi mal.

Ele cutucou-a na testa. O sorriso ainda estava ali.

\- Tudo bem. Conheço suas intenções.

\- Você está... _Cutucando_ minha testa, como faz com seu irmãozinho?

\- Oh. – ele pareceu surpreso. Ela sorriu de volta para ele.

\- Então, me conte tudo.

E ele o fez.

Ela ouviu ele falar sobre a tentativa de Orochimaru de matá-lo e sobre seu novo parceiro, Kisame – o nome era bem aterrorizante. Ela perguntou sobre aquela noite e ele foi gentil em contar tudo pra ela.

Ela se lembrava de descobrir que Izumi estava morta. Toda aquela competição parecera tão estúpida, tão superficial. Ela não podia acreditar que Izumi estava mesmo morta.

E que Itachi a matara. Itachi, o garoto por quem ambas, Izumi e ela, tinham uma queda.

Bom, ela não chamaria de queda. Ela apenas achava que Itachi era um ótimo ninja, só isso. Sem mencionar bonito.

\- Eu usei meu genjutsu nela. – a voz de Itachi a trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos.

\- Hein?

\- Izumi. – ele fechou os olhos, em sofrimento, ela imaginou. – Ela... queria ter uma vida comigo. Eu lhe dei isso. Ela pareceu agradecida.

\- Oh. Isso foi muito nobre de sua parte. – ela disse, seu coração repentinamente batendo mais forte. – Ela realmente amava você, sabe.

Por que a menção aos sentimentos de Izumi parecia incomodá-la tanto?

E por que Itachi estava sorrindo? Ele estava claramente sofrendo.

Bem, pelo menos, ela imaginava que ele estaria.

\- Amor. É um sentimento interessante.

Ela não pensou em ninguém além de Hinata.

\- É, acho que você pode dizer isso.

\- Nós planejamos atacar Konoha. – sua voz ficou mais sombria. Ela sabia a quem ele se referia com "nós". – Naruto Uzumaki... Akatsuki quer controlar a Kyuubi. Eu farei tudo em meu poder para ser o responsável a vir para cá e capturá-lo. É claro, eu não deixarei que a missão seja sucedida.

\- Você não deveria me contar isso. Não que eu não aprecie, mas você poderia estar em problemas se alguém descobrir que nós... que você e eu... sabe... temos segredos?

\- Relaxe. – ele soou calmo demais. – Eu tenho tudo sob controle. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

\- É claro que sabe.

Ela não podia deixar de odiar a situação. Tudo que ela queria era ser mais próxima de Itachi, ganhar sua confiança. E olha só: ela conseguira, mas ele era um ninja renegado. Konoha o odiava, ele era um criminoso de rank S e apenas algumas pessoas sabiam a verdade sobre ele.

E fica melhor ainda: seu grande plano consistia em ser morto por seu próprio irmão, que seria reconhecido como um herói, enquanto Itachi seria o vilão. Incrível.

\- Isso é... tão... injusto. – ela não conseguia parar de pensar sobre. – Ninguém se importa com essa aldeia como você. Você deveria ser o próximo Hokage, mas em vez disso você é parte de um grupo criminoso, fingindo ser o vilão. E seu desejo é ser derrotado por seu irmãozinho quando ele estiver mais velho. Seria mais fácil se você pudesse apenas contar tudo a ele... a verdade... ninguém odiaria você!

Ela não percebera que estava falando em voz alta até que sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro.

\- É difícil de compreender agora. Mas fará sentido, um dia.

\- É isso que você planeja dizer ao Sasuke? Essa é sua desculpa? Porque é uma droga.

\- Desculpe se não pensei em nada melhor. – ele deu um peteleco na testa dela novamente. Ela estava começando a odiar aquilo. – Eu preciso ir agora. Te vejo mais tarde?

\- Veremos. – ela segurou a mão dele e colocou uma chave nela. – Use isso. É de um quarto na residência dos Hyuga. Ninguém vai nos achar. Você pode enviar um clone se quiser, ou vir disfarçado. Mas na próxima vez, será onde nos encontraremos.

\- Essa versão mandona será recorrente? – ele aceitou a chave e a manteve em seu bolso. – Eu senti sua falta.

Com isso, ele desapareceu

 **18 anos**

De volta ao ataque de Konoha, alguém capturara Hinata. Ela descobrira quando, de acordo com Hiashi-sama, Neji já tinha salvado Hinata, mas Mayu estava tão preocupada que quase voou para alcançá-los. Inferno, se ela não tivesse sido enviada em uma missão, ela poderia chegar mais cedo para ver os exames chunin e talvez pudesse ter impedido o sequestro.

Quando ela finalmente encontrou Hinata, ela estava com Neji e seus companheiros de equipe.

\- Oh, eu achei vocês! – ela suspirou, atirando seus braços em volta de seus primos. – Se algo tivesse acontecido com você, eu...

\- Está tudo bem, Mayu-san. Irmão Neji me salvou. – Hinata disse, sorrindo. Ela estava ficando vermelha.

\- Você o que? – ela pareceu surpresa. – Quero dizer, eu estou feliz que você a salvou, Neji.

\- Tudo está ótimo. – disse Kiba, sorrindo. – Ele não é mais um babaca.

\- Sério? – ela sorriu para Neji, que revirou os olhos. – Isso merece outro abraço em grupo.

\- Me deixe em paz. – Neji soou emburrado, mas não tentou se livrar dela.

\- Oh, eu quase me esqueci. Eu fiquei sabendo que Naruto te encheu de pancada.

\- Cale a boca. – Neji disse, enquanto Hinata ria.

\- Tenho certeza que você fez seu melhor, contudo. Você é um gênio, certo? – ela disse, dando um peteleco na testa dele, como Itachi fazia com seu irmão.

Itachi...

Que inferno, ela sentia falta dele. Ele poderia ser útil ali.

\- Estou feliz que vocês dois estão bem. Vamos voltar pra casa e deixar você a salvo. Vocês são bem vindos também, Kiba, Tenten.

 **20 anos**

Estar em seu quarto fazia com que ela se lembrasse de muitas coisas. Itachi estava sempre em sua mente desde os últimos dias, especialmente agora que ele enviara um corvo com uma mensagem.

Ele finalmente iria encontrá-la novamente.

Da última vez, Kisame a vira – ela sabia que ele a tinha visto, por causa do olhar em seu rosto. Ele perguntara sobre ela para Itachi mais tarde, ela se lembrava de ouvir, quando ela os seguira, mas Itachi dissera que ela não era ninguém.

Isso meio que doeu.

\- É mesmo? Por que eu tenho a impressão de que ela tem estado nos rodeando por um tempo? – Kisame estava com um sorriso perverso e a voz amarga.

\- Ela é um tipo de... aliada.

\- Então você tem amigos, para uma pessoa tão fria.

\- Sasori tem seus espiões e eu tenho os meus. – a voz de Itachi soara sombria quando ele estava com seu novo grupo. Se ela não o conhecesse, ela ficaria com medo.

Às vezes, ela passava horas pensano se ela realmente o conhecia.

Mas aquilo não importava, não aquela hora. Itachi estava vindo para vê-la. Para sua sorte, HIashi-sama estava ocupado em uma missão, então ela tinha a casa para si.

E para Hinata e Neji, mas ela lidaria com eles.

Talvez ela pudesse dizer a verdade à Hinata-sama, mas Neji nunca compreenderia. Então ela os colocou sob um genjutsu, junto com os outros membros do clã que permaneciam em casa, e esperou por Itachi.

\- Me perdoe, Hinata-sama. – ela murmurou, segurando sua adorada prima em seus braços. – Talvez um dia eu possa te contar tudo.

Mais tarde, ela percebeu que não precisava por tanto esforço no genjutsu, pois Itachi viera disfarçado.

\- Então, genjutsu, hein? Incrível. – ele disse, deixando seu manto da Akatsuki no chão. – O que sua família diria se eles descobrissem que você tem um ninja renegado como eu no seu quarto?

\- Essa casa estaria pegando fogo provavelmente antes que eles pudessem descobrir. – ela olhou para suas mãos. Uma pequena chama começou a crescer em sua palma, mas ela parou. – De qualquer forma, você pode se acomodar. Eu vou buscar algo para comer.

\- Espere. – ele segurou a mão dela antes que ela alcançasse a porta. – Obrigado. De verdade. Por isso. – seus olhos brilhavam.

\- Não é nada. É para isso que servem os amigos, não é?

Ela trouxe comida para Itachi e ela, e enquanto eles comiam ela perguntou onde diabos a Akatsuki achava que ele estava.

\- Em uma missão. Uma missão muito importante. E solitária.

Olhando para ele, ela se lembrou de quando eram mais novos, quando seus irmãos estavam na academia, quando eles eram chunin. Bom, Itachi estava quase se juntando à ANBU, e Mayu estava esperando que sua família a recomendasse como jounin. Hiashi-sama lhe dissera que ele o faria quando voltasse de sua importante missão. Apesar de terem apenas onze anos na época, o desempenho e o esforço de ambos eram reconhecidos por seus superiores.

Ela se lembrava de um dia em específico, quando o festival Rinne estava se aproximando. Ela estava sentada debaixo e uma árvore, na residência Hyuga, pensando na relação de Neji e Hinata. Neji crescera com raiva perante o clã, e ele já estava sendo um babaca. Ela não queria que ele fosse uma criança arrogante, e também não queria que Hinata-sama ficasse magoada, porque ela amava Neji como um irmão – o que, infelizmente, não era retribuído.

Então, lá estava ela, aos suspiros, esperando que seu primo não odiasse Hinata-sama para sempre por causa do passado entre Hiashi e Hizashi, quando Itachi chegou. Ela percebeu sua sombra antes de notar sua presença. Quando ela olhou para cima, ele estava sorrindo.

\- Eu pensei que você estaria aqui. Estive procurando por você.

\- Por mim? – ela podia sentir-se ruborizando. – Mas por quê?

\- Estive pensando que talvez pudéssemos sair para um passeio. Se você quiser.

Subitamente, ele estava mais adorável.

\- Claro. – ela ficou de pé num salto. – Vamos nessa.

Itachi também queria conversar sobre sua família. Ele ouviu sobre o relato de Mayu, sobre seus primos, e a confortou. Quando ela perguntou sobre a situação de sua família, ele disse que as coisas estavam ficando complicadas, mas não pode terminar sua sentença pois eles tinham companhia.

\- Itachi-kun! – Izumi estava sorridente até que ela percebeu Mayu. Então ela fez uma careta. – Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de comer alguns doces. Comigo.

\- Oh. Me desculpe, Izumi. Talvez outra hora. – ele disse, sorrindo. Mayu não pode se conter em fazer uma expressão de orgulho para Izumi.

 _EU VENCI DESSA VEZ, CHA!_

\- Eu entendo... – ela pareceu realmente magoada. Quando Itachi se virou, ela deu um olhar raivoso para Mayu. _Eu odeio você_ , ele dizia.

\- Até mais. – Mayu disse, sorrindo para sua rival.

Que infantil.

\- Então... você estava dizendo? – ela perguntou, quando eles estavam sozinhos novamente.

\- Eu acho que deveríamos nos encontrar mais tarde, sozinhos em algum lugar, então eu posso falar sobre, sem ninguém por perto para nos ouvir.

\- Oh. Certo. Claro. – ela suspirou. Ela queria mesmo passar um tempo com ele.

\- Irmão!

Ela não percebeu que estavam perto da academia até que Sasuke os alcançou, parecendo mais feliz do que nunca ao ver o irmão. Itachi também ficara radiante. Ele ficou ainda mais adorável do que antes.

\- Ei. Você conhece Mayu, não conhece? – ele disse, fazendo com que Sasuke olhasse para ela. Ela corou.

\- E aí, Sasuke. – ela sorriu para ele. Sasuke lançou um olhar tímido na direção dela e pulou nos ombros de seu irmão. – Acho que vejo você mais tarde? – ela perguntou a Itachi.

\- Claro. Até depois.

 _Bem, se Sasuke está aqui, então... talvez... não estou vendo Neji em lugar algum, mas ali está Hinata-sama._ Ela avisou uma Hinata tímida observando um garoto louro nas sombras.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_. Interessante.

\- Hinata-sama. – ela correu até ela, uma vez que Itachi já tinha ido embora. Hinata pareceu surpresa em vê-la. – Onde está Ko? Ele deveria te buscar, certo?

\- Eu acho que ele vai se atrasar. – ela disse, parecendo um pouco tristonha.

\- Tudo bem, eu posso te levar para casa, se não se importar. – ela ofereceu sua mão para Hinata, que a segurou.

\- Obrigada, Mayu-san. Você não precisa...

\- Ei, eu sou como sua irmã mais velha, certo? – ela sorriu. Hinata era um ser humano precioso demais. – Então, como foi a aula? Aconteceu algo engraçado? Você fez amigos?

\- Oh, bem, eu...

\- Aquele garoto que você estava observando... Naruto, certo? Ele é um amigo seu? Ele é legal?

O modo como Hinata corou era a resposta que ela precisava.

\- Eu vejo. Bem, eu tenho certeza que ele é ótimo.

\- Você está nesse planeta? – Itachi perguntou, trazendo-a de volta para o presente.

\- Oh, certo. Desculpe, eu estava... me lembrando de umas coisas.

\- Eu pude notar. – ele sorria. – Está tudo bem?

Ela olhou para ele, confortável, descansando em seu quarto. Tudo estava perfeito.

\- Sim. Tudo está ótimo.

(...)

\- Eu sabia que você estaria aqui.

Mayu foi pega de surpresa por Itachi, mas tentou não demonstrar isso a ele. O coração dela começou a bater mais rápido.

\- Você está perdida, não está?

\- Eu não estou perdida. Eu estou descansando. – ela lançou um olhar raivoso para ele, mas se sentia calorosa por dentro. Ela sentira tanto a falta dele.

\- Eu não tenho muito tempo. – ele disse, olhando para o chão. Ele tirou seu manto da Akatsuki e o deixou em seu colo.

\- Então, por que você veio? – ela disse, amarga. – Está perdendo seu tempo e as pessoas podem te ver por aqui.

\- Você é bem boba. Eu estou aqui por sua causa. – ela pode sentir calor em seu pescoço e bochechas quando ele sorriu.

Ele pegou seu manto e colocou em volta dos braços dela, e então tocou-lhe na bochecha.

Ela se permitiu ficar feliz: esses momentos com Itachi eram tão raros... eles não tinham se encontrado por um bom tempo, especialmente com a Akatsuki trabalhando em capturar todas as bestas com caudas. Ele estivera ocupao e ela não podia imaginar como ele arranjara tempo para vê-la.

Até que ela se tocou.

\- Você quis dizer... você está morrendo. Está chegando o dia, não é? Você finalmente vai lutar com seu irmão.

O modo como sua expressão mudou e ele evitou responder a pergunta era tudo que ela precisava. Ela sentiu raiva, frustração, querendo bater em alguma coisa.

\- Não se preocupe. – ele disse, como se pudesse ler pensamentos. – Mesmo quando eu morrer, eu sempre estarei com você. – ele sorriu e colocou o sua mão na cabeça dela. Ele a surpreendeu ao pressionar os lábios em sua testa. Ela já se acostumara em levar cutucadas na testa, aquela maneira estúpida de demonstrar afeto, mas beijar... isso era algo novo.

\- Eu... você... _ugh,_ você é um idiota! – ela resmungou, esperando não estar corada. Mas Itachi continuava sorrindo.

\- Boba. – ele se levantou e olhou para ela. Seu rosto estava sereno. – Eu amo você.

Ela congelou, surpresa, e tentou desviar o olhar para que ele não notasse seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Por sorte, ele estava pronto para partir e ela não teria de respondê-lo.

\- Eu preciso ir. – ele estendeu a mão para pegar seu manto de volta. O sorriso ainda brilhava em seus lábios. Ele era muito bonito. – Eu te vejo mais tarde.

(...)

\- E então, você me achou.

\- Bem, quando Kisame disse que alguém poderia estar se escondendo perto do nosso esconderijo, você foi a primeira a surgir em minha mente.

Claro. Ela deveria ter sido mais cautelosa.

\- Eu precisava vir e encontrar você. Eu... eu tenho algo a dizer.

\- Oh. – ele soou surpreso. – Depois de nosso último encontro, eu pensei... pensei que você não gostaria de me ver tão cedo.

Certo. Quando ele disse aquelas palavras – _Boba. Eu amo você._ – e ela ficou totalmente congelada.

\- Eu... sinto muito. Eu fiquei muito irritada com você. – ela disse, tentando sorrir. – Mas já que você pretende morrer logo, pensei que não deveríamos ter um último encontro daquele jeito, sabe.

\- Entendo. – ele sorriu. Por que ele tinha de ser tão atraente?

 _Certo, você pode fazer isso. Itachi, você disse algo daquela vez, e eu não tive chance de responder, então aqui vai: eu tenho sentimentos por você. Eu sempre os tive._

Ele começou a tossir sangue antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de falar alguma coisa. Ele caiu de joelhos e ela rapidamente o segurou. Os sinais da doença estavam ficando mais forte.

\- Eu posso te curar. – ela sussurrou, mordeudo seu lábio inferior para não chorar. Um shinobi nunca demonstra suas emoções. – Só... me dê um segundo.

Ela usou seu chakra para curá-lo. Ela não era uma ninja médica, mas tinha capacidade de faze algo por causa de seu chakra especial – as chamas. Um pouco de cor votou ao rosto dele e depois de alguns instantes ele não estava mais tão pálido.

\- Obrigado. – ele disse, não mais tossindo sangue. – Eu não tenho muito tempo restante. Eu me encontrarei com Sasuke logo.

\- É, estou sabendo. – ela poderia socá-lo, frustrada. – Eu gostaria de poder entender por que você faz isso, mas infelizmente eu não posso.

\- Eu sei. Eu espero que um dia você entenda. – ele tocou o rosto dela e lhe deu um sorriso. Novamente, lá estava: demonstração de afeto que ela repentinamente passou a gostar.

\- Itachi, eu... eu tenho algo para te dizer. – ela queria beijá-lo, como nunca quis antes. Quanto mais próximos eles ficavam, maior era a vontade de pular nos braços dele e implorar para que ele desistisse daquele plano idiota de morrer. – Eu deveria ter dito antes, mas eu não conseguia... quero dizer, eu sempre pensei que você... – _não se sentiria da mesma maneira, apesar de nossa amizade, porque você fica pensando em morrer, como você poderia ter sentimentos por mim?_

\- Não diga nada. Eu só quero passar um tempo com você. Por algum motivo, tenho a impressão de que essa será nossa última chance.

\- Mas eu... ugh, não diga isso. Veja, é realmente difícil não ficar irritada com você. – ela fechou seus olhos, sentindo que lágrimas estavam chegando. Ela não iria chorar, não na frente dele, não de novo. – Ugh, eu odeio não conseguir fazer você mudar de ideia, eu gostaria de poder...

Ele não deixou ela terminar porque a beijou. Ela foi pega de surpresa, mas não deixou de beijá-lo de volta. Ela acariciou o cabelo dele, como ela havia desejando poder fazer há algum tempo, e deixou que suas mãos brincassem com ele. Seus lábios tocavam os dela, depois o pescoço, gentilmente, suas mãos foram para os quadris dela.

\- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, quando ele a colocou contra uma árvore e começou a tirar o casaco dela. Ela tirou seu manto da Akatsuki e voltou a beijá-lo.

 _Nós estamos nos beijando._

\- Você sabe, eu até que gosto desse lugar, mas... – ela estava quase sem ar. Ele parou de beijá-la (seus lábios estavam nos ombros dela, eles apenas usavam as roupas de treinamento) e olhou para ela. – Não acha que deveríamos ir para outro lugar? Não sei, por exemplo, onde seu parceiro tubarão irritante não possa nos achar?

\- Genial. – ele riu e começou a pegar as roupas de ambos. – Tem uma caverna em algum lugar, não muito longe daqui. Nós deveríamos...

\- Definitivamente.

Ele poderia estar doente, mas ainda conseguia ser bem veloz. Eles correram para a caverna e deixaram suas roupas no chão. Começou a chover, então eles fizeram uma fogueira. Então, ele olhou para ela e disse:

\- Entao... onde estávamos?

E eles começaram a se beijar novamente, mais e mais, seus lábios pareciam estar em chamas, ardendo em paixão. Ela o ajudou a se livrar das roupas restantes e o puxou para mais perto, ambos no chão, seus corpos estavam completando um ao outro, seu toque estava ficando cada vez mais quente e intenso.

(...)

Itachi estava dormindo no colo dela. Ela tinha as mãos no cabelo dele, pois tinha uma sensação boa brincar com ele, e eles estavam quase vestidos. O rosto dele estava sereno, quase como se estivesse tendo um sonho bom.

\- Itachi... o que nós fizemos? – ela sussurrou, apenas por que sabia que ele não poderia ouvir. – Por que... nós fizemos isso... antes de você... – ela não podia dizer a palavra. – Eu amo tanto você, Itachi, você precisa saber disso. É impossível que você não saiba. Não há maneira de você ser tão estúpido. – ela quase riu. – Eu queria que nós tivéssemos mais tempo. Eu queria que pudéssemos ser como Minato e Kushina. Você se lembra deles, não é? Eles estavam tão apaixonados um pelo outro, todos podiam dizer isso só de olhar para eles. – agora as lágrimas estavam correndo por seu rosto. – Acho que seus pais eram amigos deles. Você sabe... eu sempre tive... inveja de Izumi. Bom, por um bom tempo, sabe. Antes de nós nos aproximarmos, você e eu, e todos falavam que vocês dois eram como um casal, como eu a odiava na época. Mas então você e eu nos tornamos chunin, enquanto ela continuou uma genin, e então começamos a ter missões juntos. E então eramos jounin, e ela ainda uma genin, e nós fomos promovidos tão rápido. É injusto, não acha? E então... bem, você a matou. Eu sinto tanto por ela e eu me odeio por ter sido tão infantil por tanto tempo. – ela suspirou. – Se eu tivesse me confessado antes, talvez nós pudéssemos...

\- Sua conversa está perturbando meus sonhos. – ele disse, sorrindo.

\- Por quanto tempo você esteve acordado? – ela quase pulou, seu coração acelerando, ela tinha certeza que ele podia ouvir. – Espere... você estava me ouvindo esse tempo todo?

\- Sabe, – ele abriu os olhos e olhou para ela. – você é linda... – ele tocou a bochecha dela antes de tocar os lábios. – Eu sempre quis te dizer isso. Acho que estou um pouco atrasado.

\- Você quer saber? Esquece o que eu disse. Eu realmente odeio você. – ela segurou a mão dele e segurou tão forte que poderia quebrá-la. – Como você pode fazer isso, sabendo que você vai ter partido logo? Por que você...

\- O que eu disse antes. – ele cortou-a. – Eu falei sério. Cada palavra. – ele estava sentado perto dela agora, seu rosto quase tocava o dela. – Eu amo você. Sinto muito por ser desse jeito. Eu espero que um dia você possa me perdoar.

\- Você por acaso ouviu algo do que eu disse antes ou... – ele cobriu a boca ela com a dele e começou a beijá-la de novo, mas ela fez com que ele parasse. – Você não pode simplesmente fazer isso toda vez que eu começar a falar.

\- Desculpe. Acho que não posso me controlar. – ele estava sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam carregados de tristeza.

\- Eu queria poder te fazer mudar de ideia. – ela tocou o rosto dele, gentilmente, como se cada segundo que ela gastasse olhando para ele o fizesse durar para sempre. – Nós deveríamos ir.

 **21 anos**

 _Você tem de prometer, Mayu. Ninguém pode saber, exceto você e o Terceiro._

Ela viu o corpo dele no chão, sangrando, o sorriso em seu rosto ainda reluzia.

 _Eu juro..._

Ela caiu de joelhos, chorando, mordendo o lábio para focar em outra coisa.

Itachi estava morto. Sasuke o matara.

Ele havia partido. Para sempre.

Ela podia sentir o fogo em seu corpo, correndo por suas veias. Seu chakra era a única coisa que a mantinha forte.

Sakura sussurrava alguma coisa, mas ela não podia ouvir.

Ela deveria ter dito algo a Sakura. Ela devia ter dito algo a qualquer pessoa. Ninguém ia querer Itachi morto se ela contasse. Mas ela teve de prometer não contar a ninguém o segredo dele.

Ela sentiu Sakura colocar os braços em volta dela. Ela sabia que Sakura nunca entendera os sentimentos dela, mas ainda estava ali, tentando confortá-la. As duas se aproximaram com o tempo, ambas amando os garotos do clã Uchiha desde que podiam se lembrar.

Ambas sofrendo pelo fato dos irmãos serem ninjas renegados.

Mas Sasuke ainda estava vivo, e provavelmente já deveria saber a verdade sobre o irmão. Itachi estava morto.

(...)

\- Hyuga.

\- Hoshigaki.

Ela não sabia por quanto tempo Kisame estava ali. Provavelmente por um bom tempo. Ela não tinha deixado o corpo dele sozinho ainda, ela não podia... se despedir... não ainda.

\- Eu deveria saber... que você estaria aqui. Do lado dele, quero dizer. Você esteve sempre nos rodeando. Sempre achei irritante.

\- Cale a boca. – ela disse. Ela se lembrava de Itachi voltando a aldeia com Kisame, para levar Naruto, e de Sasuke lutando com ele.

Ela se lembrava de Kisame perguntando se Itachi sentia algo por sua antiga aldeia.

 _Não_ , ele dissera. _Nada._

Ela também se lembrava de Itachi passar os dedos pelo cabelo dela quando eles se encontraram mais tarde naquele dia. Ele tocou a testa dela e sorriu. _Te vejo mais tarde_ , ele dissera.

Ela quase se juntou a Akatsuki por ele. Ela tinha tudo planejado. O Terceiro Hokage seria o único a saber a verdade sobre Itachi, é verdade, mas as pessoas poderiam saber sobre ela: ela seria uma espiã de Konoha. Como Kabuto uma vez fora espião de Sasori.

\- Você deve ficar com seu clã. – o terceiro dissera. – Hiashi-sama não gostaria de saber que você deixou a filha dele sozinha.

\- Hinata-sama vai ficar bem. – ela disse, mas sabia ser mentira. Neji continuava um babaca, mas ele não se importava com a opinião de Mayu sobre isso. E sem o apoio do pai, Mayu era tudo que Hinata tinha.

\- Só se passaram alguns anos. Sasuke vai crescer logo e descobrir a verdade sozinho.

\- Sasuke vai matar o irmão até lá, e você sabe disso! – ela vociferou, quase perdendo a calma. – Hokage-sama. – ela acrescentou, tentando não soar tão dura e insultá-lo.

\- E esse será o desejo de Itachi. Você deveria respeitar isso. Ele me implorou por ajuda, e como meu dever, não posso permitir que você se junte a ele. Sinto muito.

Ela crescera admirando-o, amando-o. Ela deveria ter dito antes. Agora ele estava morto.

\- Você precisa ir. – Kisame disse, finalmente. – Os outros estarão aqui logo. Se eles virem você aqui...

\- É, que seja, eles me matarão. – ela se levantou, deixando o corpo dele no chão, descansando. – Só... esquece. Não posso dizer pra cuida dele agora que ele está morto.

\- Acho que não. Ele gostava de você.

\- É. – ela tentou sorrir. – Ele gostava.

(...)

\- E então... isso é tudo? – Sakura assoviou, enquanto Hinata apertou a mão dela.

\- Eu acho que sim. – ela se sentia um pouco culpada. Ela prometera não revelar o segredo de Itachi até que Sasuke descobrisse, mas ele já estava morto. Não importava.

\- Eu sinto tanto, Mayu-chan. – Hinata sempre fora tão bondosa com ela. Com todos, na verdade. – Você deve ter passado por tanto sofrimento escondendo tudo isso. Até mesmo de Tsunade-sama.

\- Não importa mais. Sasuke já sabe a verdade. Ele provavelmente vai fazer algo ruim, para se vingar, ou seguir o caminho de seu irmão. – ela deu de ombros, como se não se importasse, querendo não se importar. – Nós deveríamos nos preparar para impedi-lo, caso ele escolha a primeira opção. Vocês duas... vocês duas se tornaram muito fortes. – ela sorriu. Hinata era realmente incrível. Sem mencionar Sakura e suas habilidades. – Eu não tenho treinado tanto quanto antes, mas acho que consigo fazer algo útil.

\- Você e Naruto-kun têm treinado bastante. – Hinata corou. Eles tinham: Naruto era o único amigo que ela tinha que possuía algo dentro de si, como ela. É claro que ele tinha a raposa de nove caudas, mas ela tinha Fogo crescendo dentro dela. Eles tinham esse chakra diferente, especial, em comum. – Você é mais forte do que está dizendo, irmã.

 **22 anos**

Tsunade e Kakashi permitiram que ela fosse atrás de Kabuto e o detesse. Naruto tinha se juntado a batalha depois de encontrar Itachi e Nagato.

\- Você pode ajudar com sua quantidade de chakra. Ache Kabuto e acabe com ele, e então volte e nos ajude. – disse Kakashi. – Você pode se juntar a seus primos ou à equipe médica. Mas por ora... vá.

\- Obrigada, Kakashi-san.

E então ela partira, pronta para encontrar Kabuto, que havia trazido Hizashi-san e Itachi de volta a vida, o que a deixara realmente zangada.

Ele não poderia simplesmente deixar os mortos descansarem?

 _Esse chakra... Itachi... você está aqui, não está?_ Antes que ela se juntasse ao campo de batalha, ela decidiu contar a verdade à Tsunade. Mas não importava: Kakashi de alguma forma soubera sobre Itachi, e agora todos estavam preocupados em deter Madara.

Itachi já não era tão importante, não para eles. E de acordo com Naruto, era isso que ele queria.

Mas não era assim que ela queria que as coisas fossem.

(...)

Sasuke estava com Itachi e Kabuto, que estava claramente preso em um genjutsu. Ela chegara tarde demais.

\- Você tinha de acabar com ele sozinho, não tinha? Não podia simplesmente me esperar e deixar que eu batesse nele, só um pouco. – ela revirou os olhos. – Inferno, você ainda é um idiota. Mesmo morto.

\- Você está linda. – ele sorria. – Como sempre.

Ela mordeu seus lábios. Ela não queria falar sobre eles, não com Sasuke ali.

\- Então... eu imagino que vocês dois tenham conversado. – ela olhou para Sasuke, mas apenas porque não podia encarar Itachi.

Ela queria pular nele, abraçá-lo com toda sua força.

E também queria matá-lo.

\- Sasuke, não seja rude. Você se lembra de Mayu, não?

\- Não se incomode. – ela disse, porque conhecia a reputação do garoto: Sasuke não era muito educado. ela duvidava que ele seria gentil com ela.

\- Sasuke, colocarei um fim no jutsu de Kabuto. Eu já fiz o que tinha de fazer, você ficará bem por conta própria agora. Poderia me deixar sozinho com Mayu? Nós temos coisas a discutir. – ele não esperou que Sasuke respondesse para segurar a mão dela. – Senti sua falta.

\- Não... diga isso. Você continua morto.

Ela se permitiu chorar e abraçá-lo. Essa seria a última vez.

\- Sinto muito por ter te trazido para isso. – ele sussurrou.

\- Sinto muito por sua família. – ela fechou seus olhos. – E eu... eu amo você também. Eu sempre amei. Sinto muito por não ter dito antes. Eu perdi muito tempo... ficando com inveja de Izumi. – ela riu, ainda chorando. – Odiava que as pessoas diziam que vocês dois eram um casal... eu realmente fui uma idiota. – e Izumi estava morta, graças à Itachi. A vida não era justa.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu sabia. – ele estava sorrindo. Ele sempre fora bonito. – Você não é tão difícil de ler.

\- Eu acho que odeio você de verdade às vezes. Você tem sorte de estar morto, ou eu o mataria com minhas próprias mãos. Eu poderia fazer isso agora.

\- Você sabe... se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes...

\- Quer dizer, se você não tivesse sido um idiota antes...

\- Você e eu... nós poderíamos ter sido Minato e Kushina. – ele tocou a bochecha dela gentilmente. Ela cobriu a mão dele com a sua.

\- Então, daquela vez, você estava mesmo me ouvindo.

\- É claro que eu estava.

Ela tocou o cabelo dele, ela sempre o adorara. Ela queria ter mais tempo com ele, mas a guerra não pararia apenas para que ela passasse um tempo com o amor de sua vida.

\- Eu irei libertar os mortos do jutsu de Kabuto agora. Quando eu acabar, minha consciência terá ido e eu não poderei voltar...

\- Cale a boca. – ela disse, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo. – Você sempre foi bonito, mas às vezes você fala demais. – ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

\- Acho que te vejo na próxima vez. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro. – Eu sempre amarei você.

\- Eu te odeio por estar morto. – ela tentou sorrir. Podia sentir os lábios dele pressionados contra a cabeça dela.

Ele se foi depois disso. Ela estava sozinha com Sasuke e Kabuto, que se libertara do genjutsu de Itachi.

\- O que diabos...

\- Oh, você está acordado.

Ela deu-lhe um murro na cara, o que o pegou de surpresa. Seus óculos caíram e seu nariz começou a sangrar. Ela deu outro soco nele, no rosto, no estômago, sua mão agarrou o pescoço dele, em fúria.

\- _Isso_ é por trazer meu tio morto de volta a vida, seu desgraçado. – ela apertou o rosto dele tão forte que sua mandíbula quebrara. – Pense duas vezes antes de incomodar os mortos.

Usando seu Byakugan, ela atingiu os pontos de seu corpo com maior fluxo de chakra. Ela pediu a Sasuke que a ajudasse com o genjutsu, de modo que Kabuto não fosse um problema por um tempo. Surpreendentemente, ele a ajudou.

\- Eu vou voltar para ajudar Naruto. Você vai se juntar a mim? – ela olhou para ele, esperando. Mas sua resposta não importava, ela teria de ir de qualquer maneira.

\- Meu irmão... ele se importava com você, não é? – Sasuke estava olhando para ela, perplexo. – Eu acho que me lembro de você...

\- Bem, sim, mas não é algo que deveríamos discutir agora.

Ele não disse mais nada. Ela fez o caminho de volta e ele a seguira.

(...)

Ela ajudou Sakura a curar alguns dos feridos. Madara ainda estava ali, ela não sabia como, porque o jutsu de Kabuto estava acabado. Sasuke estava, acreditem ou não, ajudando Naruto a lutar, e Hinata estava...

Hinata estava segurando o corpo de Neji.

\- Está tudo bem, Mayu-chan. Eu posso controlar isso sozinha. Você deveria ir e consolar Hinata. – Sakura disse, mordendo o lábio. – Obrigada. Por me ajudar e por trazer Sasuke-kun de volta.

Ela colocou seus braços ao redor de Hinata, que tentava não chorar. _Neji... não posso acreditar que você esteja morto também._ Ela queria saber o que acontecera enquanto esteve ausente, mas não teve coragem de perguntar.

\- Ele me protegeu. – Hinata disse, como se pudesse ler sua mente. – Eu estava pronta para morrer por Naruto-kun e ele... ele me salvou. Ele _nos_ salvou.

\- Hinata-sama... – ela segurou seus dois adorados primos. – Neji amava tanto você que ele estava pronto para morrer para te proteger. Não se esqueça disso nunca.

 **23 anos**

Naruto acabara de chegar. Se alguém tivesse dito a Mayu que Naruto traria flores para Hinata antes de levá-la para jantar, ela nunca acreditaria. Ainda assim, ali estava ele.

\- Eu levarei isso para minha irmã mais velha. – disse Hanabi, sorrindo. – Ei, papai, olhe o que o namorado da Hinata trouxe para ela!

\- O _namorado_... da Hinata.

Aparentemente, Hiashi-sama também estava surpreso que sua filha tinha um encontro.

\- Hinata-sama está colocando roupas bonitas. – Mayu disse a Naruto. – Naruto... podemos conversar lá fora?

\- Uh, claro, mas Hinata...

\- Nós voltaremos antes que ela esteja pronta, não se preocupe.

Ela segurou a mão dele e o levou para o jardim. Uma vez que estavam sozinhos, ela pegou uma flor do chão e disse:

\- Olhe. É linda, não? E _viva_. Mas, uma vez que eu faço _isso_ – ela usou seu chakra para que a planta pegasse fogo – está _morta_. Não é incrível? Então, é isso que vai acontecer com você, se magoar Hinata-sama.

Ela não pode ficar mais feliz quando viu o rosto dele se encher de medo.

\- Estou brincando, relaxe. Mas é melhor não magoar Hinata-sama. Ou você morre. Não me importo se você salvou a aldeia. Eu mato você com minhas próprias mãos.

\- Tudo bem, Mayu-chan, acho que ele já entendeu. – Hinata estava rindo. Ela não tinha notado sua presença.

\- Você está linda, Hinata-sama. Então... – ela olhou para Naruto. – Acho que nós dois terminamos, loirinho. – ela deu-lhe um sorriso. – Estou feliz que você finalmente percebeu os sentimentos de Hinata-sama.

Naruto _corou_. Isso era uma surpresa.

\- Vamos, Hinata?

Ele segurou a mão dela e ambos começaram a sair da residência dos Hyuga.

Olhando para Hinata agora, ela podia se lembrar de quando descobriu que Naruto salvara a aldeia do ataque de Pain. E que Hinata quase morrera para protegê-lo.

\- Não posso acreditar que ela foi tão imprudente. – Neji dissera na época, enquanto eles almoçavam. – Ainda, ela se tornou tão forte...

\- Na verdade, eu _posso_ acreditar. Ela realmente gosta do garoto Uzumaki, afinal. – ela sorriu, pensando em Itachi. Ele estava morto por um tempo, mas não tinha deixado seus pensamentos por um minuto sequer. – Estou orgulhosa dela.

\- É, eu também. Hinata-sama é muito poderosa. – o rosto dele estava brilhando?

\- Ela não poderia ter conseguido sem você. Estou orgulhosa de você também. Estou feliz que você não é mais aquela criança egoísta.

\- Nem me lembre disso. – seu rosto ficou sombrio. – Eu... nunca poderei me perdoar pelo que fiz a Hinata-sama naquela época.

\- Ei, está tudo bem. Hinata-sama sabe que você mudou e ela nunca sentiu nada além de afeto por você e sempre se importou muito com você. Ela te ama como um irmão, sempre amou.

\- Hinata-sama... tem um coração muito gentil.

Ela não se lembrava de quando percebeu, mas uma vez que notara, era quase impossível não ver.

\- Você está apaixonado por ela, não está?

O rosto de Neji ficou _realmente vermelho_. Isso era muito incomum.

\- Como você... esquece. Deve ser realmente óbvio.

\- Bem... um pouco. – ela suspirou. – Mas apenas porque conheço você.

\- Não importa. Ela jamais poderá saber. Você precisa...

\- Eu sei, eu sei, não se preocupe. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

\- Obrigado. – ele olhou para ela, sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam tristes. – Ela jamais poderia... me amar _dessa_ maneira. Não enquanto Naruto...

\- Ei. – ela colocou a mão no ombro dele. – Você é um ótimo garoto, Neji. Não, você é um _excelente_ garoto. Jamais ouse pensar que não seria a primeira opção se as coisas fossem diferentes.

 _Neji... ele amava tanto Hinata-sama que morreu para protegê-la._ Ela imaginou como ele se sentiria vendo Naruto e Hinata namorando. O que ele _sentiria_ vendo Naruto levando a mulher que ele aprendera a amar para jantar, a mulher que ele passara anos odiando, mas desenvolvera sentimentos tão fortes. Ela se perguntou se ele ficaria surpreso, como ela ficara, quando Hanabi lhe dissera que Naruto e Hinata ficaram juntos após derrotar Toneri.

\- Eles... _o quê_? – ela dissera, totalmente perplexa. Claro que Hinata amara Naruto desde que era criança, mas Naruto se sentindo da mesma maneira? Ele percebendo que os sentimentos de Hinata eram românticos? _Isso_ era uma reviravolta.

 _Espero que você esteja cuidando do Neji, Itachi._ Mayu murmurou, as lágrimas já estavam em seus olhos. _Ou eu acabo com você pra valer quando nos encontrarmos._

 **33 anos**

\- Você acha que tio Neji vai gostar delas? – perguntou Himawari, carregando um buquê de flores para o túmulo de Neji.

\- Claro que ele vai. – respondeu Hinata, ajudando sua filha.

\- Elas tem seu nome, ele vai amá-las! – disse Mayu, sorrindo. Os olhos de Himawari brilharam, fazendo com que Mayu se sentisse gratificada.

Hinata vinha visitar Neji uma vez por semana, e Mayu tentava sempre vir com ela. Algumas vezes, Hanabi vinha junto. Naquele dia, eram apenas elas e Himawari.

\- Queria que irmão Neji estivesse aqui para vê-los crescer. – disse Hinata, olhando sua filha.

\- Eu também. É difícil olhar para Boruto sem imaginar Neji com ele. Ele adoraria brincar com ele. – Mayu sentia lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. – É triste, sabe, pensar que eles jamais terão seu tempo de diversão com o tio Neji. Queria que ele estivesse aqui conosco, vendo as crianças.

\- Eu presumo que você se sinta assim sobre Sarada também, hein?

Ela hesitou antes de responder.

\- Eu não... visitei Sakura ainda. Sabe, eu não sou parte da família deles, não de verdade, então... eu... – ela suspirou. – Eu não posso olhar para ela sem pensar nele. Que inferno, ele adoraria ser tio. Aquele idiota.

Por que ele tivera de morrer, que inferno!

\- Falando nisso. – Hinata olhou para longe e Mayu acompanhou o olhar dela, virando-se a tempo de ver Sasuke e Sarada chegando. – Você deveria se juntar a eles.

Ela pensou que seria estranho, mas seus pés estavam andando antes que ela percebesse.

Itachi nunca teve um túmulo por causa do que aconteceu a seu corpo, e pelo que a aldeia costumava pensar sobre ele. Mas ele obteve um memorial, depois da guerra. Era algo, afinal de contas.

\- Então você retorna, eventualmente.

Sasuke sabia que ela estava ali antes que ela falasse algo, mas ele não era uma pessoa tagarela.

\- Sarada, essa é sua tia Mayu. Seu tio Itachi e ela eram...

\- Amigos. – Mayu interrompeu-o antes que ele terminasse a frase. Contudo, ela gostaria de saber como Itachi se referiria a ela. – É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, Sarada.

\- Acho que você pode chamar disso. – Sasuke nunca sorria, não que ela tivesse visto, pelo menos. Mas ela pode sentir um sorriso em sua voz. – _Amigos_.

\- Você se parece com ele, sabe. Quando ele tinha sua idade.

\- Está mentindo.

\- Tem razão. Ele era mais bonito.

Agora ele estava sorrindo.

\- Deve ser difícil. Finalmente podendo conhecê-lo e perceber que você esteve errado sobre tudo. – ela não sabia por que estava falando, mas as palavras saíram de sua boca, sem parar.

\- Gostaria de descobrir antes. Ele deveria ter me contado. Eu poderia...

\- Para alguém considerado um gênio, ele era realmente estúpido. – ambos estavam rindo. – Me desculpe. Eu vou deixar vocês a sós.

\- Fique. Você o conheceu melhor do que eu jamais pude. Talvez você pudesse me contar sobre ele, alguma hora.

\- Eu adoraria.


End file.
